Soulstone Dragon
Soulstone Dragons were the all-female Holiday species given out during Valentine's Day of 2017. They are only capable of producing more Soulstone eggs during a certain period when Valentine's Day is celebrated in February. They can still be bred to all year round, producing the male's breed of egg. Each scroll/account is currently limited to 2 CBs of this breed, like all other Valentine's Day dragons. These dragons previously sorted under their old breed name; this has since been fixed, and they now sort as "Soulstone Dragon". Official Dragon Descriptions Egg "This deep purple egg shimmers like a pearl." Hatchling "Aww... It’s a cute baby dragon. It has conjured a shimmering pearl that it always brings with it." Mature Hatchling "Aww... It’s a cute baby dragon. It has conjured a shimmering pearl that it always brings with it. And look! It has grown wings! It must be close to maturing." Adult "Soulstone Dragons are deeply empathic creatures. The pearls which they carry with them from a very young age are deeply attuned to the emotions of those around them, glowing in accordance with the strength and sincerity of the bonds individuals share with one another. Soulstone dragons have the ability to show that, even in the heat of a vicious feud, the love that friends, family, and partners share for one another remains true and strong." Sprite Artist(s) *Anonymous (All) https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=178115&view=findpost&p=9414262 Sprites Sprites No Longer In-Use Show/Hide Table Egg Sequence Encyclopedia Entry Trivia *TJ's dragons have the codes "purpl" and "pearl". *This dragon's sprite set was updated just before the adults were released. Shortly after this, a revised polished set of sprites were released for them. *This dragon is the first breed on the site to have all of its spriters remain anonymous. *Because these dragon's spriters have chosen to remain anonymous, there is likely to be no Spriter's Alt versions for them. *The hatchling description used to be: : "Aww... It’s a cute baby dragon. It has a shimmering pearl balancing on its antlers." *The adult descriptions used to be: : "Cermorvus dragons are said to be the true matchmakers of the dragon world, guiding many to their predicted mate that is seen in the mysterious pearl they carry atop their antlers. The sweet scent that billows from their flowery wings is particularly potent in mid-winter, when these large dragons are mostly active. Although due to the beautiful sheen of their antlers and the shimmering pearl they carry, these gentle dragons were hunted to near extinction." Additional Information *Shortly before TJ09's dragons reached adulthood, the entire sprite series was replaced due to concerns about the original spriters and issues with the artwork, as TJ09 explained in the link below. In addition, after the new sprites' release, certain descriptions were changed so that they carried pearls with their claws instead of on their antlers. *Regarding the reasons for the change: *Follow up to this comment, TJ09 made a statement explaining what happened during this event. References Category:Dragon Types Category:Rare Dragons Category:Western Dragons Category:Anonymous Category:Holiday Category:Valentine Dragons Category:No Habitat Category:No Encyclopedia Entry Category:Light Element Dragons Category:Creation aligned dragons Category:Primary Affinity: Light